Crush
by Giga Crusher
Summary: Gwen listens with Ben on his new MP3 player to a song called Crush, then they talk about why Ben likes this song. Bwen  Chapter 3 up.R&R
1. Chapter 1

Crush

By:

_Giga Crusher_

Author's Note:Hi, this is my first story, (gets on both Knees)so don't go rough in criticizing me(Gets Back on feet).

Any way, This story came to my mind after I heard the song ''crush'' By David Archuleta, and after I read the story ''wonders'' By Leon Woon.

Setting:The story takes place when Ben and Gwen are 13 and

on their third summer trip.

Disclaimer:I don't own Ben 10 or the Song Crush.

Here we go:

"OK OK, I'll buy you that MP3 Player, after all, I only have one Omitrix-wearing, alien-transforming grandson don't I?"

Said Max Tennyson with a small laugh

"Thank you so much grandpa!"Said the now 13-year-old Ben Tennyson said as he hugged his grandfather.

Ben's looks changed from the summer that changed his life.

He was tall(taller than Gwen, much to his joy), his hair was less messier than it was three years ago,and he began to develop some muscles.

"Congratulations dweeb, just make sure you don't break it right away"Said the now also 13-year-old Gwen Tennyson.

Gwen's looks also changed from the summer that changed her life.

She was also tall, her hair grew, she was beginning to drop the tomboy style, and her body was developing(A/N:^_^)

"Don't Worry, I won't"Said Ben happily

On their way,Gwen was working on her laptop and Ben was sitting opposite her.

He looked at her, she was so busy working.

"_Typical Gwen,always working" _He thought and laughed to himself.

He began thinking about his relationship with Gwen, how they used to hate each other, then after a while they grew close to each other and he started to notice some nice stuff about her, she was smart, beautiful and funny.

"_Wait a sec here! This is Gwen we're talking about,how can I think like that about her?"_Thought Ben

"_This is so complicated, I need to focus, yeah that's it, I need to focus, just foc..._"

"BEN!"

"What! Why did shout at me like that Gwen?

"Because I was calling you for the last 5 minutes and you didn't Answer!".

"Really?well sorry about that"

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

"_Uh-oh! What should I tell her, that I was thinking about asking her out?"._

"Um- I was thinking about school"

"What? **You **were thinking about school?"said Gwen with a laugh.

"Yeah I was"said Ben.

Gwen then returned to work on her laptop.

"_Oh man,it's gonna be a long long day"_

End of chapter one.

A/N:I hope that wasn't too bad, Reviews everybody, and don't worry, i'll be updating soon. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Crush: Chapter 2

By

_Giga Crusher_

Author's note:Hi,first I would like to thank everybody who reviwed especially Darthdragon who was my first reviewer here in . Second: I recommend to listen to the song, it's really good.

On we go:

(After Ben bought his new MP3 player)

"Again grandpa, thanks a lot"Said Ben.

"You're welcome"Replied his grandfather.

"Hey Gwen, can I use your laptop to put some songs on this guy?"

"Okay, but you have to let me listen to one song with you"Replied his red-haired cousin.

"Fine"

(After a while)

"Hey Ben, are you finished?"

"Yep, come here so we can listen to this cool song a friend of mine told me about"

"What's it called"

"Crush by David Archuleta"

_They sit next to each other and begin listening to the song_

**(Lyrics)**

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<br>About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<br>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>?Cause I believe that we can make this into<br>Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<br>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
>Going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay  
><em>

"So, I guess you really like this song Ben, but does really apply to your life?I mean is there really a girl that you have a crush on?"Asked Gwen

"I, Well, Ummmmm"Ben Began

_Oh man,What would Ben tell Gwen about"The girl he has a crush on", wait for the next chapter to find out._

Author's note:I know this is too short but bear with me, next chapter should be the last. Reviews everybody, Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:Hi,first:i want to apologize for taking so long to update, I was _**VERY**_ busy. Anyway, this should be the last chapter (sheds a tear).I almost forgot, thanks for all who reviewed.

On we go:

(Flashback)

"So, I guess you really like this song Ben, but does really apply to your life?I mean is there really a girl that you have a crush on?"Asked Gwen

"I, Well, Ummmmm..."Ben Began.

(End of flashback)

_I must stay calm or she'll notice. _Thought Ben.

"Yes there is, and I think it's more than just a crush."Ben said with a bit of confidence.

"Care to tell me who it is?"Asked Gwen.

_There goes my confidence. _Thought Ben

"Wait, let me guess. It's that Japanese girl in your class:Julie Yamamoto "Said Gwen (AN:Bet you never saw that coming, Ha ha ha)

"WHAT?Where did you get _that_ idea?"Asked Ben with a blush on his face.

"Well, girls in the school like to talk, and they said that she liked you

so I thought that she was the one"Answered Gwen also with a blush on her face.

_What's wrong with me?why am I so curios to find out who is this girl, I can't be jealous can I? _Gwen asked herself

_Why would I be jealous, I mean this is Ben we're talking about here. _She stopped for a second and thought:

_Ben who was always here for me, Ben who rescued me countless times, Ben who couldn't survive without me. _She laughed to herself.

_Maybe I'm falling for him, I mean sure he's brave, funny and caring. But it doesn't matter anymore. He already has his eyes on someone else._

"Come on Ben, I'm still waiting for the answer"

"OK I'll tell you, just don't panic when you hear it"

_Why would I panic?_thought Gwen.

_Here goes nothing. _Thought Ben.

"It's you Gwen. And as I said: it's more than just a crush, I love you"

Ben closed his eyes and was ready for anything:Either Gwen yelling at him, crying, or even hitting him.

But he didn't expect this.

With his eyes closed, he felt something very soft on his cheek, it felt good, very good.

He opened his eyes to find Gwen kissing him on the cheek.

"Wha-wha?"Ben couldn't find any words to describe his shock, so he opened his mouth wide.

"You are such a dweeb"laughed Gwen as she closed Ben's wide open mouth.

"Gwen, does this mean?"

"Yes, you idiot, I love you too"

"Sorry, I was shocked because the most beautiful girl just said that she loves me"Ben said with a grin on his face.

Gwen blushed. _I must find a come-back. _She thought.

"Why would you be shocked, I mean you are cute, good-looking and brave, why wouldn't I love you?".

Now it was Ben's turn to blush.

"Anyway now that we confessed our love to each-other, aren't you forgetting something Ben?"Asked Gwen.

"No, I don't think so."

Gwen gave him an angry look that made him remember immediately

"Right right, the kiss" Ben said nervously.

"Finally."Gwen said.

They leaned closer and closer till their lips were millimeters apart, then suddenly Gwen closed the gap between them. As they engaged in the most perfect kiss ever.

After they separated.

"I should thank grandpa again for buying me that mp3 player."

Said Ben with a laugh

"Don't forget to thank David Archuleta for the song."Gwen also laughed

And they embraced each-other in a deep hug.

_**The End**_

Author's note:I hope that was good and that it made you laugh.

Anyway, for any Daikari fans out there, look out for my upcoming story:_**The announcement.**_

Don't forget to review everybody, peace out.


End file.
